Eden
by MeEm
Summary: “This is my creation, Potter- ‘Eden’.” Lord Voldemort has concocted a strange world and is about to unleash his most destructive weapon ever...Salazere: his daughter. Will he be thwarted by Potter once again?


EDEN 

****

A Harry potter Fan Fiction 

By: **MeEm**

Summary: "This is my creation, Potter- it is an enclosed world, which I rule ultimately. I call it 'Eden'. Eden is not all I have created, though- I have discovered the most ingenious weapon ever…" Lord Voldemort has concocted a strange world christened 'Eden' and discovered a revolutionary weapon to conquer all. But will the Boy Who Lived thwart him once again? Not this time, this is _Voldemort's _world and he's playing by _his_ rules now…

Disclaimer: Any familiar Harry Potter™ characters, settings etc. are owned not by myself. I had the idea for this fiction whilst on holiday and most of the places described here are places I have visited. I do not own these specific places, I do not own 'the Garden of Eden' but 'the World of Eden' I have thought up and I therefore own _this _Eden. I do own any new characters/ beings etc and the plot, of course.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_'Let's fly away this evening_

_Through the Garden of Eden_

_Where all the sweet are grieving _

_And love's around…' _ - 'Take It From Here', Justin Timberlake

'God planted a garden in Eden,

and there he put the man he had created.

The garden was full of beautiful trees

that bore delicious fruit.'– 'The Story Of Creation', The Old Testament

~*~

Chapter 1: The Dream

 Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed, tangled up in his sticky sheets, trapped in a vivid dream. He moaned softly, clutching his scar and sweating profusely. 

 A girl, the same age as him -give or take a year- was running through a tunnel. She had long, tangled curly hair the colour of a raven's wing and her wide, frightened eyes were a shining emerald shade, tears of fear trickling down her pale cheeks as she ran. She wore midnight black robes; the sleeves billowing- the materiel flowed only to her knees. The tunnel was bright, but not blindingly so, covered with thick thorns and blackberry brambles that formed the roof of the tunnel- like a thorny avenue. 

 The sound of the heavy footsteps echoed loudly as the girl ran on. Harry could hear her sharp breathing, escaping from her lips in jagged gasps and panting. He was so close he could smell her minty breath, see the sweat dribbling down from her temple, and feel her terror. Thorny tendrils snagged on the girl's jet-black robes and tore small ribbons of the material away, like tiny black shavings fluttering to the ground. 

 As the girl desperately looked behind her, her thick tangle of curls billowed in the wind and she let out a frantic whimper. Turning back to see where she was running, the girl nearly stumbled and fell except at the last minute she regained her footing. Long creepers caught in her hair and pulled but she simply brought up her hand and brushed them away.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Harry could hear the loud thudding of this mystery girl's heart beating frantically in her breast as still she ran from her pursuer. He knew she was tiring and couldn't go on much longer. Suddenly, she tripped on a stone jutting out of the ground and she fell down, hard.

 Harry saw one of her knees scrape along the rough ground and begin to bleed. The girl struggled to get up, and rolled over, so she was now on her back and propped herself up with her palms- still in a state of utmost terror. She scrabbled along the ground desperately, and shielded her eyes, screaming and screaming…

 "Harry!" Harry felt him self being shaken by the shoulders, the girl's screaming ringing in his ears. Blearily opening his eyes, Harry realized that it was him screaming. He quickly stopped and looked around, his hands still clamped on his scar, which was tingling. 

  Ron Weasley was holding him up, looking scared and pale. "Harry!" he gasped. "Are you okay?" Seamus Finnagin, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were hovering nearby, all looking anxious.

 "It was just a dream, Harry…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


End file.
